


Beichte

by TSihek



Series: 2. Bingo-Runde ~ Blackout! [14]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Depressing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Violins
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boernes Gedanken in der Sofaszene mit Steffen und der folgenden Handlung aus “Tempelräuber”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beichte

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Justinterest  
> Bingo-Prompt: Beichte
> 
> Disclaimer: Teile der Szenen sind aus der Episode übernommen, ebenso die Dialoge und alle Rechte dafür liegen bei den Rechtsinhabern von Tatort.   
> Der Rest ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen und gehört deshalb mir, freilich ohne mir irgendwas einzubringen.

~~  
Beichte  
~~

 

Er saß auf dem Sofa und pflegte den Bogen, als ich ins Zimmer kam.   
Ruhig. Gewissenhaft. Er wusste, worauf es ankam.

Ich ahnte, wie viel ihm die Geige… das Geigenspiel überhaupt bedeutet. 

Er war überrascht, wollte schnell alles wegräumen. Wollte er mir nicht im Weg sein?   
Seine Gegenwart störte mich nicht. Hatte ich mich so schnell daran gewöhnt, nicht allein zu sein?  
„Nein… Nein. Bleib ruhig hier.“ Ich ließ meinen Mantel von den Schultern rutschen, so dass er halbwegs ordentlich auf einer Sessellehne lag. „Mach ruhig weiter.“

„Die Wiesenberger ist echt toll“, begann er zögerlich ein Gespräch. „Den alten Bogen krieg ich hiermit auch wieder hin.“ Zur Verdeutlichung, was er meinte, hob er das Kolophonium an, während ich mich neben ihn auf das Sofa setze.

Ich schnupperte. Der Geruch weckte unangenehme Erinnerungen. „Schweizer Spezialmischung nach Dr. Rüttli. Lärchenholzbalsam und 18 weitere hochgeheime Ingredienzien.“ Ich ließ mich müde nach hinten fallen. 

Steffen hielt inne und schaute mich ungläubig an. „Das erkennen Sie einfach so?“

„Mit geschlossenen Augen.“

„Ich bekomme das immer von meinem Geigenlehrer. Herr Wolff sagt, es ist das Beste.“

Seine Stimme klang seltsam. Melancholisch? Ich richtete mich langsam wieder auf. „Es ist das beste Kolophonium auf Gottes weiter Erde… und ich verabscheue es.“

Steffen schaute überrascht auf. 

„Ebenso, wie ich diese elende Wiesenberger Geige verabscheue.“ 

Er sah mich fragend an, ein wenig verwirrt und ich redete weiter. „Meine ganze Kindheit lang hat mich mein Vater, Gott hab ihn selig, mit Geigenunterricht gequält. Ich war absolut talentfrei… naja… ich wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen.“  
Ich lachte leise, zynisch, als die Erinnerungen klar vor mir standen. „Egal, wie sehr ich mich bemüht hab‘, er hat immer gesagt Karl Friedrich, ein Instrument wie dieses hat jemand wie DU gar nicht verdient.“ Ich ahmte seinen Tonfall und seine ernste Miene nach.

Steffen legte den Bogen in den Koffer zurück. „Aber… Sie haben sie doch extra restaurieren lassen.“

„Nur um sie zu verkaufen… “, antwortete ich leise. „… um sie endlich los zu werden.“

Ich hatte das Gefühl, eine Gesprächsebene mit ihm gefunden zu haben. Er war zugänglicher als in den letzten Tagen. „Und?“ Ich wendete mich ihm zu und schaute ihn freundlich und auffordernd an. „Womit quälen deine Eltern dich?“

Er antwortete nicht, schaute mich ein wenig misstrauisch an. Er spielte mit den Baumwollhandschuhen, die er bei der Pflege des Bogens getragen und inzwischen ausgezogen hatte, rutschte unruhig auf dem Sofa herum. „Meine Mutter lässt mich meistens in Ruhe.“ Es klang abweisend, ausweichend. 

„Und dein Vater?“, hakte ich nach. 

„Der wohnt nicht bei uns“, warf mir Steffen entgegen und wich meinem Blick aus. Er war nervös.

Seine Reaktion war seltsam und ich versuchte mehr zu erfahren. „Geschieden?“ 

„Ne, nie geheiratet.“ Er zappelte unruhig hin und her.

„Ihr seht euch doch manchmal?“ 

„Ist viel beschäftigt, viel unterwegs und so.“

„Mein Vater war auch viel unterwegs“, versuchte ich ihm Trost zuzusprechen und um zu verhindern, dass er sich wieder verschloss, begann ich zu erzählen: „Immer wenn ich ihm nahe sein wollte, wenn ich ihn besonders vermisst habe, dann… bin ich heimlich in sein Arbeitszimmer gegangen. Das war streng verboten. Aber so zwischen seinen Sachen… dem Geruch von Papier… Leder… da war es ein bisschen so, als wäre er bei mir gewesen.“ 

Steffen musterte mich, fast als ob er überlegte, ob er mir trauen könnte. Dann ging ein Ruck durch ihn und er holte etwas aus seiner Hosentasche, hielt mir dann mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln einen Wohnungsschlüssel hin. Er war aufgeregt und mir wurde klar, dass dieser Junge mir hier ein großes Geheimnis anvertraute.

Wenn ich nur damals schon gewusst hätte, was ich jetzt weiß.

„Wenn mein Vater wüsste, dass ich den hab… der würde in Ohnmacht fallen. Und meine Mutter gleich mit.“

Es war mir nicht klar, zu welcher Wohnung der Schlüssel gehörte. Zu der seines Vaters? Ich wollte ihn danach fragen, da ließ uns ein Geräusch an der Haustür zusammenzucken. Steffen schob den Schlüssel schnell wieder in die Tasche und schaute nervös zur Tür.

„Bin zurück!“, rief seine Mutter und kam in den Raum. „Oh, Sie sind schon da. Ich war nur kurz was besorgen, ich koch uns gleich was.“  
Sie schaute uns an, vorsichtig. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wollte sie beruhigen. Warum war sie so nervös? „Ich hab‘ Steffen nur gerade angeboten meine Wiesenberger so lange zu behalten, bis seine Geige aus der Reparatur zurück ist.“   
Steffen strahlte mich an und es versetzte mir einen Stich. Wie wenig Freude musste es in seinem Leben geben, wenn es so leicht war, diesen Jungen zum Lächeln zu bringen? 

„Oh, das ist wirklich nett von Ihnen, vielen Dank.“ 

Ich nahm den Dank der Mutter gelassen entgegen. Er war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Blick, den Steffen mir schenkte.

~~

Ich habe ihn spielen gehört. Er lebte in der Musik, lebte für sie. Er hat die Geige zum Klingen gebracht, wie ich es noch nie gehört habe. Die Töne schwangen durch den Raum, ließen alle atemlos verstummen und selbst die Pianistin hatte es schwer, ihm zu folgen. Ihr Spiel konnte ihn nicht begleiten, denn er überflog sie alle. 

Meine eigenen Versuche mit der Wiesenberger kamen mir in den Sinn und ich verstehe jetzt, warum mein Vater so frustriert damit war. Meine Welt ist das Piano und ich weiß, wie viel man mit Übung, Fleiß und ein wenig Talent erreichen kann. War für Steffen das Geigespiel ein Weg, bei seinem Vater zu sein, dann war es aber auch ebenso etwas, das in ihm war. Sein Spiel bewies, dass es tatsächlich Menschen gab, die für die Musik geboren worden waren. So jung er war, so konnte er sich doch jetzt schon mit einigen Violinisten messen, die ich auf so manchem Konzert gehört hatte. 

Ich hatte nur mitgerissen lauschen können, während ich diesen Jungen dort vorne auf der Bühne stehen sah, ganz in den Klängen aufgehend… in seiner Welt.   
Es war seine Art vor einer Realität zu fliehen, die so zerbrechlich war wie Glas und in der er unter der gleichen Spannung stand, wie die Saiten der Geige. 

Nun sitzt er hier vor uns. Still, in sich gekehrt. Verschlossen durch das Schweigen, dass ihm die Eltern aufgezwungen hatten. War er unter der Spannung zerrissen? Hatte er seine Welt, seine Realität zerbrechen lassen? 

Ich seufze leise und versuche mich gegen die Ahnung zu verschließen, die sich mir aufdrängt. Aber er muss es gewesen sein, es gibt keine andere Erklärung. 

Doch der Grund…? Was muss in diesem Jungen vorgegangen sein, das ihn dazu gebracht hatte, zwei Menschen zu überfahren? Seltsamerweise bin ich ihm nicht böse.   
Dieses Gespräch auf dem Sofa… einige Sätze nur… er hat einsam gewirkt, ein wenig verstört. Die Musik hatte uns verbunden und er hält sich auch jetzt an ihr fest. 

Er zupft an den Saiten, sitzt Thiel und mir stumm gegenüber. Eingesponnen in die Töne ignoriert er uns. Immer die gleiche Reihenfolge: g – d – e – a. Es wird Thiel irgendwann zu viel werden, das weiß ich jetzt schon. Es zerrt auch an meinen Nerven aber ich kann es verdrängen. Ich möchte wissen… möchte verstehen, was geschehen war. 

„Ich war in der Wohnung von meinem Vater“, beginnt er irgendwann zu erzählen und es klingt wie eine Beichte, die er direkt an mich richtet, auch wenn sein Blick nur ganz kurz zu mir huscht.  
g – d – e – a – g – d – e – a. 

„Mit diesem Schlüssel, den Du mir gezeigt hat“, hake ich nach. Aber es ist eigentlich keine Frage. 

Er schaut mich nur an, spricht nach einer Pause weiter. „Da klingelte das Telefon.“ 

Ich habe es geahnt, habe es vor mir gesehen. Steffen war in der Wohnung gewesen, er hat den Anruf gehört. Ich schließe kurz die Augen, als die Ahnung zur Gewissheit wird und mir die bittere Wahrheit die Luft abschnürt. Aber es ist nicht der Junge, dem mein Zorn gilt.

Die Worte seiner Mutter, ihre Kraft, mit der sie all das jahrelang getragen hat, kommen mir in den Sinn, während ich dem Jungen zuhöre. Er hat die gleiche innere Stärke wie sie und ich achte ihn deswegen, ebenso wie mein Respekt für sie wächst. 

Beide haben sich von der Seele geredet, was all die Jahre hinweg ihr Leben gefesselt hat. Aber eigentlich waren es nicht sie, die eine Beichte nötig gehabt haben. Er hätte beichten müssen, hätte vor der Welt und meinetwegen auch vor Gott offen legen müssen, was er diesen Frauen und Kindern angetan hat, ganz besonders diesem Jungen.  
Er hat nichts davon getan. Weder hat er zu ihnen gestanden, noch hat er die Wahrheit gesagt. Aus Feigheit?   
Ja, vielleicht. Ich kann nicht nachvollziehen, warum ein Mensch sich freiwillig in die Fesseln der Kirche legen lässt und noch weniger, warum ein Mensch nicht zu dem steht, was er getan hat.   
Er hat geschwiegen, nur um seinen Beruf nicht zu verlieren? Herrgott nochmal! Wie viele Menschen verlieren tagtäglich ihre Lebensgrundlage? Sie geben auch nicht auf, machen weiter und finden einen anderen Boden, der sie trägt. Stattdessen zieht er einem Kind den Boden unter den Füßen weg, dieser Priester. Er pickt sich die Rosinen raus und lässt die Krümel andere zusammenfegen. 

„Was hast du gesagt?“ Ich muss es wissen und hake nochmal nach, doch Steffen brüllt mich nur an. „Er hat mir nicht zugehört!“  
Er bleibt seltsam ruhig dabei, fast unbeteiligt. Nur seine Finger zupfen weiter an der Geige. 

g – d – e – a – g – d – e – a. 

Ich kann sehen, dass Thiels Geduld am Ende ist. Das alles lässt auch ihn nicht kalt, auch, weil er ebenso wie ich ahnt, was tatsächlich passiert ist. Wir wollen beide die Wahrheit nicht wissen und müssen doch danach fragen. 

Thiels Ausbruch geht über Steffen hinweg, der unbeeindruckt weiter an der Geige zupft. Das Geräusch ist seine Zuflucht. Verbirgt er sich darin vor der Wahrheit?

„So… Du bist ihm hinterher, stimmt’s?“ Thiel hat sich abreagiert, ist wieder ruhig genug um auf den Jungen eingehen zu können. Aber er hat ihm seinen Zufluchtsort genommen. Wird er jetzt reden? 

„… da hast du das Taxi gesehen. Motor lief… bist eingestiegen, hast die Handbremse gelöst und bist losgefahren.“   
Thiel spricht aus, was er – und ich – vermuten und ich sehe in Steffens Gesicht, dass es die Wahrheit ist. Langsam hebt er den Kopf, schaut keinen von uns an, als er langsam zu reden beginnt.   
„Das Fahren war ganz leicht… nur…“ Sein Blick wendet sich mir zu und ich sehe Furcht und Schuld darin. „… als ich Mühlenberg überfahren hab… und dann Sie, da hab ich meine Augen zu gemacht.“

Ich schaue weg, sehe das Taxi noch einmal auf mich zukommen, spüre das Entsetzen, dann den Aufprall. Aber da ist keine Wut, kein Zorn in mir.   
Thiel fehlen die Worte, schüttelt nur den Kopf. Er ist ebenso geschockt wie ich darüber, wozu dieser Junge getrieben worden war. 

Steffen spricht weiter. Der Damm ist gebrochen und nun kann er nicht anders. „Ich hab mir die Fotos von Mühlenberg angeguckt… tot.“ Er schüttelt langsam den Kopf. „Ich hab nichts gespürt. Gar nichts. Es war einfach nur ein weiteres Geheimnis.“   
Seine Stimme ist ruhig, abwesend und sie jagt mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Langsam beuge ich mich vor und nehme seine Finger zwischen meine eingegipsten Hände. Viel lieber hätte ich ihn in den Arm genommen, ihn getröstet. Aber ich glaube, er versteht auch so, dass ich ihm schon längst verziehen habe. 

Die Geige hatte ich ihm nur als Ersatz für seine eigene geliehen, wollte sie verkaufen, um sie endgültig los zu sein. Ich weiß nun, sie hat in ihm ihren Meister gefunden. Ich schenke sie ihm. Kein anderer würde sie jemals so zum Klingen bringen wie er.   
Er kann das Geschenk in diesem Moment nicht würdigen, nickt nur still. Es ist genug. 

Stumm schaue ich ihnen nach. Einer Familie, die keine ist. Einer Familie, die einfach weitermacht? Obwohl ein Kind in die Psychiatrie gesteckt wird, weil es was versucht hat? Eben diese Familie zu schützen? 

„Der Junge braucht Hilfe, keine Strafe“, gähnt Thiel müde neben mir. Für ihn ist der Fall abgeschlossen. 

Für mich nicht. Ich kann diesen Jungen nicht einfach so allein lassen. Gibt es denn nichts, was ich für ihn… „Sie müssen dafür sorgen, dass er Geige spielen kann! Hören Sie, Thiel, das ist wichtig für ihn, das Geige spielen. Versprechen Sie mir das?“

„Ja, klar, mach ich“, murmelt er. „Ach, manchmal wäre es schon ganz schön, wenn man wüsste, dass es ihn wirklich gibt, diesen Gott. Dann bekommt am Ende jeder das, was er verdient.“ 

Und damit spricht Thiel genau das aus, was ich in diesem Moment denke.   
Es ist absurd, tragisch und unfassbar… der Anruf der Halbschwester hat den Jungen dazu gebracht, Mühlenberg zu töten. 

Für mich ist der Täter jedoch ein anderer.


End file.
